


Смерть и не-смерть в Малых Камушках

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [9]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Неконфликтный мастер тяпки пытается вразумить семью, что жизнь не должна ограничиваться смертью.Автор:Ungoliant
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Смерть и не-смерть в Малых Камушках

**Author's Note:**

> Чернушный юмор. Вдохновители: бабушка автора и её странные увлечения.  
> 

Жизнь в Малых Камушках ничем не отличается от иных имперских деревень: крестьяне работают в поле, отбиваются от волков, платят налоги и церковную пошлину, жалуются на невзгоды Всевышнему и прислушиваются к Инквизиции. Места у них пограничные, тут и демоны рыскают, и эльфы из леса подглядывают, и бандиты обозы грабят. Словом, гробовщики не скучают.

Пит особо не жалуется — машет себе тяпкой, о семье вместо погибшего отца заботится и кажется себе единственным голосом разума. Мама у Пита — женщина простая, неконфликтная и принимает любую точку зрения собеседника, какой бы дикой та ни была. «Надо — значит, надо», — говорит она на все доводы сына, пока бабушка закапывает семейный бюджет под камень и отказывает себе даже в нормальной еде.

— Соседку нашу, Рину, сожгли вчера — ведьма, говорят.

— Да, видела. А сынок-то мельника совсем зачах — чумной, видать. Со дня на день отойдёт.

Вздыхая, Пит ковыряет вилкой варёную брюкву, которую ест каждый день уже несколько лет, и думает, что хуже темы для разговора за столом не выбрать, однако мама с бабушкой так увлекаются, что переходят к самой насущной:

— Три тысячи золотых скопила, завтра понесу на кладбище, закажу оградку, потом начнём откладывать на памятник: какая-то гадина «ухо» кресту оторвала.

Мама молча кивает, поощряя бабушкины мудрые вложения.

— Ба, за три тысячи в столице часовню построили, а тебе сделают оградку по колено! Оставь деньги, я сам всё сделаю!

— Отец твой так же говорил, трудился, а оградку на следующее утро-то снесли!

Кладбищенские зорко бдят за своей территорией, самоделок на дух не переносят и отсутствием выбора загибают цены до небес. Для Пита выход очевиден:

— Тратишь деньги на чушь! Лучше бы съездила в столицу, дядю Лестера повидать.

— Так умер он, Стражем границ стал.

— Ну… всё равно можно повидать?

— И на что смотреть? Одна голова летающая.

— А если я против таких трат?

— Закопаю тебя по пояс и покрашу — сэкономлю на памятнике!

Пит сдаётся и, набивая рот горькой брюквой, продолжает слушать бабушкины кладбищенские мудрости.

— Ещё насыпь надо, цветы высадим свежие — вот дед обрадуется! В прошлый раз приснился мне: стоит по пояс в могиле, улыбается, говорит: «Спасибо тебе за уход, что не забываешь!»

Любого горожанина подобный сон лишил бы покоя на долгие ночи, но бабушка с мамой улыбаются с чувством выполненного долга. Совесть не позволяет отнять деньги и потратить на что-то нужное; мужественно сглатывая, Пит отставляет тарелку.

Работы затягиваются на месяц, хоть дел там на пару дней — отец в своё время тихо по ночам оградку строил в полной темноте и быстрее управился, — а на обновку могил они идут всей семьёй. Результат оставляет желать лучшего — это скорее железные колья, воткнутые в землю. Пит вспахивает землю тяпкой и мёрзнет оставшееся время, пока мама высаживает цветы, ползая на коленях, и шикает, чтоб не мешался, непутёвый. Бабушка воркует у крестов, обходя всё (уже не) многочисленное семейство.

— Гляди, мельник сынку какой памятник отгрохал, — цедит бабушка с неприкрытой завистью, но маме не до цен на камни:

— Дальше вон аж три свежие могилы — видимо, наши последние стражники. Эх, жить бы и жить…

— А знаешь, кто ещё умер?

Пит вздрагивает, услышав скрипучий голос за спиной и натянуто улыбается морщинистой, как изюм, старушке. Кожа у той бледная, чуть ли не серая — видать, давно на холоде. Пит не успевает и рта раскрыть, как мать уже тянет его за тяпку и вежливо отвечает:

— Да, слышала, что вас на той неделе схоронили. Примите соболезнования!

— Ну что вы, я как раз сказать хотела, что дыхание чересчур переоценено! Может, у вас найдётся время послушать о доброте владычицы нашей, Мортис?

Питу не впервой видеть нежить — гробовщики порой ленятся ямы глубокие рыть, да и слава у их брата дурная, каждый третий Мортис служит. Обычно стража быстро возвращает её обратно в могилы, пока вернувшиеся родственники не успевают доконать живых. Только на сей раз всё иначе: с кладбища видно, как занимается дымом деревня, слышатся крики и вой призраков, от которых кровь стынет в жилах — Орда наступает!

Бабушка первой бежит за новенькую оградку, мама с Питом за ней. Смешно это — с мотыгой ждать смерти, но делать нечего. Бледная старушка ковыляет к ним, протягивая руки, спотыкается о невысокий заборчик и заваливается прямо на торчащие из оградки колья. Питу остаётся только оттяпать ей тяпкой подгнившую голову.

К возвращению имперских солдат в Малые Камушки оградка обрастает телами, точно яблоня — плодами, а Пит уже дивится рукастости местного кузнеца. За упражнениями с тяпкой он и согреться успевает, и на эльфов поглазеть — скучковались те однородно с сыном мельника и бандитами, дружно. Бабушка ворчит, что платить за них не станет, мать сокрушается, что позаботиться-то кому-то придётся, а Пит как всегда не вмешивается — всё равно ведь не послушают — и трудолюбиво машет себе тяпкой.


End file.
